Calma
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: [GiyuShino Week 2019] (Del 20 al 27 de octubre) No sabía explicarlo pero de una forma u otra, encontraron la calma en la compañía del otro.
1. Día 1: Mirada

Debía estar atento por si ingresaban clientes nuevos al local o por si alguien pedía una orden, por si pedían la cuenta o dejaban propina, pero no. Él no podía apartar la mirada de su compañera de trabajo, Shinobu Kochou.

Y para colmo, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Podría decirse que le venía sucediendo desde el mes pasado, ¿Por qué? No lo sabía ni entendía.

Y por su culpa, a había momentos que confundía los pedidos, chocaba con sus demás compañeros -afortunadamente, lograba atrapar los platillos antes de que cayesen al suelo- o a veces no recordaba los pedidos. Pero su jefe era tan amable, que dejaba pasar sus fallos y le pedía que no volviese a suceder.

Y él, se había estado esforzando por no distraerse mirando a la joven Kochou. Pero otra vez, caía. Y eso no estaba bien.

\- No me hago más joven si me miras por mucho tiempo, Tomioka-san. – le dijo Shinobu, molestándolo. Y vaya que lo logró, aunque no lo demostraba. Ella venía de recoger unos platos sucios para que los lavaran.

Ella había notado la mirada que Giyuu le daba, y aunque al principio le extrañó, comenzó a acostumbrarse. Y le gustaba aprovechar eso y molestarlo un rato, como en estos momentos. Aunque, al notarlo más callado de lo común, le extrañó.

\- ¿Ocurrió algo, Tomioka-san?

\- … ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de mirarte?

Tan sincero y directo como siempre, por eso luego se metía en problemas. Le sonrió, ignorando que su corazón se había saltado un latido, y para ocultar eso, decidió volver a molestarlo.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Esto es una confesión de amor? ¿Le gusto a Tomioka-san? – asentó la bandeja con los platos en la barra, acercándose a él, sobresaltándolo cuando le picó una mejilla. – Neh, neh, Tomioka-san, ¿Qué parte le gusta de mí que no puede dejar de verme?

Lo malo fue, que él tomó su mano y la miró directamente a los ojos, con intensidad. Shinobu trató por todos los medios de mantener su sonrisa y evitar ruborizarse por ello.

\- Creo que… Me gustan tus ojos y, cuando sonríes de forma sincera.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Tomioka-san?

\- Es la verdad.

Se zafó de su agarre, tomando la bandeja que debía llevar a la cocina y le dedicó una mirada molesta. Incluso las venas se le marcaron en la frente.

\- Eres molesto, Tomioka-san. Por eso todos te odian.

Y si hubiese sido más observador, hubiera notado la voz temblorosa con la que pronunciaba esas palabras y de paso, el rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro y orejas.

Qué lástima.


	2. Día 2: Familia

Tener y ser parte de una familia, era algo que hacía mucho no experimentaba. Algo que curaba su dolor y llenaba su vacío, apartando ese sentimiento de soledad.

A decir verdad, nunca se visualizó con esposa e hijos, siquiera pareja, pues el ser cazador de demonios y, sobre todo, pilar, siempre significaba estar en la delgada línea de la vida y la muerte; pero, el verla a ella, jugando con su hija en el jardín, era una imagen que le llenaba.

Instaba en él, una calidez. Y una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa aparecía en sus labios.

Y cuando Shinobu y la pequeña Kanae lo miraban con una sonrisa, le hacían sentir sumamente bendecido.

Finalmente, era feliz.


	3. Día 3: Universo Alterno

\- Ríndete, Tomioka-san. – exclamó jadeante shinobu, mirando con molestia y con algo parecido a la tristeza. Él solamente la miraba en silencio, sosteniendo con fuerza el mango de la espada, jadeando igualmente. - ¿No dirás nada como siempre?

\- Kochou…

Una vena palpitó en el rostro ensangrentado de la mencionada, al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa molesta se posaba en sus labios. Sus iris violáceos demostraban lo cansada y molesta que estaba por su actitud, como por la situación.

\- ¿Sabes lo fácil que es darse media vuelta e irse, Tomioka-san? Usted tiene mi palabra sobre no hacerle nada si…

\- No me voy a ir, Kochou.

Y al final, ella explotó, borrando la sonrisa falsa de siempre.

\- ¿Por qué sigues aquí! ¿Por qué! ¿Acaso no puedes entender en el monstruo que me he convertido! ¿No puedes ver que ahora soy un demonio que debes matar! ¿Por qué Tomioka-san! ¿Por qué! – soltó su arma, tomándose los cabellos con histeria, casi enterrando las garras en su cabeza. Negándose a llorar enfrente de él. - ¡Ya no soy la Shinobu Kochou que conociste! ¡Se ha ido!

\- Eso no es verdad.

\- ¡Deja de negarlo, Giyuu! ¿Por qué no puedes ver las cosas como son!

Giyuu envainó su espada, acercándose lentamente a ella, haciéndola retroceder y ponerse a la defensiva.

\- ¡Aléjate, Giyuu! ¡Aléjate…!

Y, sin embargo, él terminó por atraparla. Abrazarla.

\- Suéltame. – pidió, frunciendo el ceño, sin moverse. Porque a pesar de tener la suficiente fuerza ahora para soltarse, no iba a hacerlo… Porque en el fondo, ella no quería hacerlo. Sentía las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos. – Tomioka-san, suéltame.

Y él se negaba a hacerlo, solamente la abrazó más a él y cerró los ojos. Incluso si estaba el riesgo de morir, que así fuese; tal vez, morir en sus brazos, no fuera mala idea.

\- … Si me amas, deja esto morir. – susurró, cerrando los ojos, llorando en silencio, correspondiendo al abrazo.

Y es que, desde que terminó convirtiéndose en un demonio, desertó. Para no hacerles daño a los que amaba y apreciaba, ahora siendo un demonio al cual debían darle caza antes de que fuese tarde, y es ahí donde Giyuu entraba; sin embargo…

Él no deseaba matarla, ni dejarla ir.

Él quería, encontrar una forma, así como Tanjiro y su hermana, de devolverla a como era antes. Buscaría una forma de volver a Shinobu como antes, sin importar qué.

\- Shinobu… - la llamó, en voz baja, siendo un momento íntimo. Ella lo escuchó en silencio, queriendo encontrar calma en sus brazos, en su voz, en él. – Encontraré una forma de hacerte humana de nuevo, ¿Podrías esperarme hasta entonces?

Era terco, lo era.

Y, sin embargo, eso la hizo sonreír.

\- Sí.

Hasta entonces, confiaría en él, y, lo esperaría. Para, tal vez, poder estar juntos.


	4. Día 4: Boda

¿Estaba mal casarse con tu antiguo Senpai y ahora maestro de educación física?

Aunque si era sincera, nunca se vio a sí misma casada con alguien o compartiendo su vida con alguien.

Y menos con Giyu Tomioka, jamás.

Pero ahora, estaba uniendo su vida a la de él, y justamente se cuestionaba a sí misma lo que le había visto como para terminar casándose con él.

Y sin embargo… Cuando fue su turno de aceptarlo como su marido, no dudó en decir que sí. Encontrándose con brillos emocionados y felices en los ojos de su, ahora esposo, Giyu.

Algo que le causó gracia y ternura, riendo con sinceridad. Y más, cuando él la cargó al estilo nupcial, besando su frente y posteriormente, sus labios.

Kanae terminó llorando de la emoción mientras era abrazada por su esposo, Sanemi. Kanao tratando de controlar sus lágrimas, siendo secadas por Tanjiro con una sonrisa. Nezuko lanzando arroz emocionada junto a Zenitsu, quien esperaba también en un futuro casarse con ella; Aoi llorando igualmente emocionada, siendo abrazada por los hombros por Inosuke; y los demás, bueno…

Solamente digamos que, Mitsuri finalmente logró atrapar el ramo, mirando con una sonrisa a un sorprendido y sonrojado Iguro.

\- No me sueltes ni me dejes ir, Giyu.

\- No lo haré, Shinobu.

Pero qué lindo día aquel.


	5. Día 5: Angustia

Miraba el ocaso con aparente tranquilidad, sentado en el porche de aquella tradicional casa que tenían ambos. Mientras a su lado yacía su té frío, el cual anteriormente tomaba antes caliente; y en esa soledad que había, aparentemente, ella apareció.

Volteó a verla, y ella le sonrió, hasta sentarse a su lado.

\- Creí que estabas en el futón.

\- No podía dormir, no estabas y fui a ver.

\- … Ya veo.

Y se volvió otra vez silencio todo, mirando como finalmente, había estrellas en el firmamento y como la luna se alzaba en cuarto menguante. Shinobu miró la luna, con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- La luna sigue siendo hermosa, ¿No crees, Giyu?

Él miró a la luna, asintiendo en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué te casaste conmigo? – le preguntó, sin mirarlo. Y por su tono, no se escuchaba feliz, pero tampoco enojada. Tal vez, triste. – Sabes que moriré un día de estos y quedarás solo otra vez.

Él era consciente de eso; desde que la salvó de Douma, lo supo.

\- Sabes que en mi cuerpo hay 37 gramos de veneno de glicina, que eso, terminará matándome un día de estos.

\- Lo sé.

\- A veces pienso que te gusta sufrir, Giyu. – comentó con una sonrisa sardónica, aunque la angustia era algo visible en sus ojos, y ella lo sabía. Y él, también lo sabía. – De todas las mujeres, te fuiste a casar con una que morirá pronto, en cualquier momento.

\- Ninguna es Shinobu Kochou. – respondió con aparente indiferencia, aunque si se fijaba, podía notar la angustia en su mirada, lo que le hacía doler el pecho, más que nada, el corazón. – No quiero estar con nadie más, que no seas tú… Y soy consciente, todos los días, que morirás. Tarde o temprano.

Shinobu sonrió con resignación, tomando su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él, recostando su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos.

\- Perdóname, Giyu.

_Por causarte este dolor, esta angustia de saber, que un día… Simplemente, dejaré de estar a tu lado._

Él recargó su mejilla en la cabeza de ella, cerrando los ojos, y dándole un pequeño apretón en su mano, afianzando más el agarre.

Recuerda claramente como ella le miró con sorpresa cuando la rescató de la segunda luna superior, cómo es que, de alguna forma extraña, comenzaron una relación en donde ella le confesó que en su organismo había 37 gramos de veneno hecho de glicina; se lo confesó con una falsa sonrisa y en sus ojos, viéndose la angustia que eso le causaba.

Y como ella, al final, derramó lágrimas al ver, como él estaba dispuesto a amarla, casarse, a pesar de eso.

\- No te disculpes, no has hecho nada malo… ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije al casarnos?

Y ella sonrió.

\- Me dijiste que te quedarías conmigo hasta el final.

_Hasta que yo partiese._

\- Eso pienso hacer.

_Y a pesar de que la angustia nos aqueje, disfrutemos de las pequeñas y grandes cosas que nos da la vida. Buenas o malas, incluso así, quiero estar contigo, hasta el final._

Shinobu moriría, sin embargo, él se estaba preparando para ello. Pero lo más importante, era disfrutar el tiempo juntos. Para que cuando llegase el momento de decir adiós, no fuera tan difícil.

Y ella, pudiese irse con una sonrisa y él, despedirla con una.

Y tal vez, encontrarse en otra vida.

Donde la angustia no les aquejara, y pudieran vivir en paz.

Siendo Giyu y Shinobu.


	6. Día 6: Beso

\- Tomioka-san, no sabes besar. – declaró con una sonrisa y palabras venenosas a la aludida, quien solamente la miró, sintiéndose ofendida y herida internamente.

Pues solamente se limitó a verlo impasible.

\- … ¿Qué?

\- Lo que dije, no sabes besar, Tomioka-san.

No lo decía por molestar -en parte sí, pero, no era el caso-, sino porque, era cierto. Ella frunció el ceño ligeramente, mirándolo.

\- No es verdad…

\- Tan cierto, como que todos te odian.

\- Tú no me odias.

Un rubor arribó las mejillas de Kochou, mientras una vena aparecía. Tal parecía que, estaba aprendiéndose sus trucos y el cómo contrarrestarlos.

\- Aun así, no sabes besar. Pero no te preocupes, te voy a enseñar.

¿Acaso él ya había dado su primer beso? Aunque no lo expresara, el sólo imaginarlo, le deprimió. Sin embargo, él tomó sus mejillas con delicadeza, y finalmente, la besó.

Con una duración de 17 segundos.

\- Kochou tampoco sabe besar. – respondió, haciendo que él la mirase indignado. – Deberías aprender también.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿Y qué sugieres? ¿Una sesión de besos?

Lo malo es, que Giyu se lo tomó literal. Siendo así, que se estuvieron besuqueando, hasta finalmente, dominarlo.

Aunque si era sincero, aquello no había sido para nada malo, todo lo contrario.


	7. Día 7: Crossover

Habían decidido viajar a Yokohama para vacacionar, pues Mitsuri le había dicho que era un buen lugar para turistear, pues había ido con Obanai una vez para tomar fotos y poder inspirarse a crear su próxima escultura.

Y es fue así, como ella y Giyu decidieron ir a Yokohama, sin embargo, no contaban con que ella se perdería en la multitud para tomar el metro. Al final, terminando por separarse de Tomioka, yéndose ahora a quién sabe qué sitio de Yokohama.

Maldita sea el momento en que nació con una estatura baja, sin contar que, Giyu no le había tomado la mano para no separarse y su celular no lo traía a la mano tampoco; definitivamente, no estaba feliz.

Además, no sabía dónde había quedado el broche de mariposa que él le había comprado. Siendo eso, algo preciado para ella, aunque nunca se lo dijese abiertamente.

Suspiró, las cosas no le estaban saliendo como hubiese querido.

\- ¿Primera vez tomando el metro? – preguntó la persona a su lado, a lo que volteó a verla, con una sonrisa falsa, que ocultaba su molestia. Aunque era evidente.

\- No, ya he tomado el metro muchas veces.

\- Por lo visto, no eres de por aquí.

\- Está usted en lo correcto…

\- Doctora Yosano Akiko, pero, puedes decirme Yosano. – se presentó amable Akiko.

\- Mucho gusto, Yosano-san. Soy Shinobu Kochou, farmacóloga.

\- Por cierto, vi que esto se le cayo. – le entregó el broche de mariposa, tomándolo y agradeciéndole, esta vez, con una sonrisa sincera.

\- Muchas gracias, Yosano-san. Al menos, algo bueno salió de esto.

\- Usualmente tomo el metro cuando salgo a hacer las compras, y pues, también se perdió mi acompañante. – se acercó a ella, susurrándole al oído. – Y lo peor, es que él no sabe usar el metro.

\- Al parecer, somos dos.

Shinobu se la pasó hablando con Yosano, y esta le dijo que en la siguiente parada podría tomar el metro de regreso, algo que ella le agradeció.

Y esta vez cuando bajaban, Yosano había tomado su mano para ayudarla a salir sin ser arrastrada, algo que le agradeció Kochou.

\- Espero Ranpo no me haga berrinches por esto. – murmuró Yosano para sí, mientras tomaban el metro de regreso a por sus acompañantes.

\- ¿Ranpo?

\- Sí, mi acompañante extraviado. Se quedó con las cosas que compré.

\- Al parecer se llevaban bien.

\- Es mi pareja de hecho.

\- Vaya, vaya, parece que no fui la única a la que se le extravió el novio.

\- ¿A ti también?

\- Sí.

Y finalmente regresaron, para encontrarse con sus respectivas parejas, quienes le esperaban ahí.

\- Bueno, está es la despedida, Shinobu-chan.

\- Así parece, Yosano-san.

Y ambas se despidieron, con Ranpo quejándose de haber sido abandonado y queriendo ser recompensado con dulces por ello, a lo que Yosano accedió con una sonrisa divertida.

Shinobu miró a Tomioka y él a su vez a ella.

\- ¿Nos vamos, Giyu-san?

Él asintió, no sin antes, no olvidar tomar su mano. Esta vez, asegurándose de no perderla.


	8. Día extra

Se supone que las monjas no bebían y también, que él, era la muerte… Entonces, ¿Qué hacía él bebiendo con una monja el 31 de octubre?

Donde se supone, los cristianos más oraban por ahuyentar a los espíritus malignos y los demonios. Y los satánicos celebraban y sacrificaban doncellas al diablo, inclusive gatos negros.

Aunque, Halloween no era para eso originalmente. Aunque tampoco se pondría a recordar la historia en esos momentos; lo importante ahora, era saber porqué estaba él tomando con una monja.

Pero no con cualquiera, sino con Shinobu Kochou. La monja más temperamental que había conocido en su larga existencia; era con ella con la que tenía el infortunio de topársela cuando realizaba su trabajo, sin contar las bromas o chistes sarcásticos con las que lo abordaba, picándole el brazo o la mejilla.

Incluso, llegó a preguntarse cómo es que ella lo podía ver y tocar, pues él siempre había sido invisible y, sobre todo, odiado por todos.

\- ¿Sucedió algo, Giyu-san?

Shinobu era la única a la que le había dicho su nombre real, de cuando era humano. Pues los demás seres sobre naturales con los que a veces, convivía, lo llamaban Shinigami; levantó su mirada de la copa que estaba sosteniendo, para verla a ella, quien tenía la eterna sonrisa falsa, aunque, en su mirada violeta, se veía algo de preocupación por él.

¿Preocupación por la muerte? Ja, que gracioso.

\- ¿Por qué convives conmigo, la muerte?

\- ¿Acaso no puedo?

\- No deberías, la iglesia…

\- A la mierda con eso. Nadie me obliga a convivir o no contigo, es decisión mía, ¿Sabes? – tomó su copa de golpe, mirándolo a los ojos. – Yo quiero estar con Giyu-san y ya.

\- … Creí que…

\- ¿Qué te odiaba? Por Dios, Giyu-san, deberías tomarte a veces las cosas no tan en serio. Sabes que soy bastante bromista y suelto comentarios sarcásticos… Pero, si te han herido, dejaré de hacerlo.

No supo que decir. No sabía explicarlo, pero de una forma u otra, encontraron la calma en la compañía del otro.

O eso parecía.

\- … No me molesta que lo hagas, realmente.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Me agrada esa Shinobu, no la que sonríe falsamente y finge ser sumisa o amable con todos.

\- … ¿Te-Te gusto? – no sabía si estaba hablando así por el alcohol ingerido, al igual que el calor en sus mejillas.

Giyu le sonrió por un momento.

\- Creo que sí.

\- ¿Cómo que crees! ¿Sí o no!

\- Sí… - acercó a ella, rozando su nariz con la suya. Shinobu comenzó a pensar por dónde irían a pasar las cosas en ese momento, algo que no debía ni siquiera ocurrir o pensar una monja. – Me gustas, Shinobu Kochou.

Y lo que sucedió, no era algo que una monja debiera hacer. Y, sin embargo, lo disfrutó, tanto como el beso de la muerte y la muerte misma.


End file.
